In the prior art, a comb mirror in a bath room or bedroom is general a pure mirror with at most a cabinet on the rear side of the mirror for disposing some objects such as cosmetics, scraper, etc. No other functions are provided. However, health and beauty are more and more required for modern peoples. The conventional products about health and beauty can not meet the requirement of peoples. Some quick and well modern ways have been provided. Therefore, if the conventional comb mirror is improved to be combined with the functions of health and beauty, only other the functions of comb mirror are increased, but also no extra space is occupied.